


Winter in New York

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter in New York City is always cold, but at least Steve has Bucky to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky wiped the blood from Steve’s lip. His friend had shown up on his doorstep, battered and shivering. His coat was gone. The one he’d worked at the grocery until he nearly collapsed to save enough money to buy. ”Stay here tonight, Steve.”

Steve grumbled, but he always said yes. Not like he had much to go home to, not with both his parents gone. He pulled away from Bucky and curled up on the couch. Bucky got up and grabbed a blanket, putting it over him. “It’s gonna get cold tonight.”

“It’s New York City in January, of course it’s going to get cold.” Bucky never asked about the fights, never questioned when he showed up on his doorstep. He didn’t ask about the coat. If Steve was ever asked why Bucky was his best friend, it was all of this and more.

Smiling and squeezing his shoulder, Bucky turned off the light. “See you in the morning.”

Sometime later, Steve woke up shivering. He tried to keep quiet, but a cough escaped.Bucky appeared outlined in the doorway a few moments later. “Steve?”

“F...fine,” he stuttered, trying to curl into a smaller ball.

“Hey, you know that’s no good for your asthma. Come on.” Bucky went to him and helped him sit up. Steve knew he could carry him if he had to; he’d done it before. The fact remained that he let Steve make it to the bedroom under his own power.

It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed for warmth. Steve was pretty sure he wouldn't have survived a few winter nights without him, especially when he was younger. It had been a couple years though and he noticed Bucky took up a lot more of the bed these days. It wasn’t that large a bed to begin with. Bucky threw an arm around his chest and pulled him close against him.

Bucky noticed Steve stopped shivering as he pressed against him. He smiled in the darkness, feeling a flutter of something he’d been trying hard to ignore. It wasn’t right to have those feelings about your best friend. And besides, he didn’t want to hurt Steve in any way.

Steve shifted a bit and encountered something pressed against his hip. He didn’t have be a genius to figure out what that was. His heart stopped his chest. “Bucky?”

“Sorry,” he muttered, starting to pull back away from him.

Steve knew he had moments to make a decision, and it would change everything from here on out. Rolling onto his side, Steve faced Bucky in the darkness. He trust this man with all his secrets, all his pain. What was one more thing? He reached out to grasp the back of Buck’s neck and drew him into a slow and tender kiss.

Bucky froze for a moment, then kissed him back, pulling Steve against himself before rolling on top of him. Steve groaned in pleasure, running his hands down Bucky’s back. Steve rolled his hips up against Bucky’s, making them both moan.

There were no more words as they moved against each other in the darkness. Bucky reached down and pushed his pants aside, then Steve’s, taking them both in hand. Steve tangled his hands in his hair, content to let Bucky take control, gasping a bit against his lips.

It was over nearly embarrassingly quickly, both of them eager for this for far too long. Bucky lay on his side again and held Steve against him, one hand over his heart, not falling asleep until he was certain Steve was breathing normally and his heart had slowed. Outside it might have been snowing, but here in this bed it was warm as midsummer. Bucky ran his thumb along Steve’s jaw as he finally fell asleep.

Bucky woke with a start. Morning light was just peeking through his window. The bed was empty, but still warm. He got up and rubbed his face, pausing in the doorway. Steve was in the kitchen, wearing one of Bucky’s sweaters, making do with the last couple eggs he had. He was humming to himself, engrossed in his task, sunlight dancing in his blond hair.

“Morning.” Bucky stepped out of the bedroom, uncertain if he should say anything about last night.

“Morning,” Steve put breakfast on the table. “Hope you don’t mind I borrowed the sweater.”

“Naw, it’s fine. Keep it.” Bucky met Steve’s eyes.

Steve smiled back before digging in hungrily. Bucky did the same. Apparently they weren’t talking about it. That was fine, safer that way for both of them.  Steve certainly didn’t need another reason to get beat up. Whatever happened, this way stolen winter nights would be a lot better from here on out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve found himself back on Bucky's doorstep four days later. He shivered and blew on his hands, trying to decide if he should knock. They hadn't talked about it, but he couldn't get that night out of his mind. And he wanted more. Finally, setting his chin, he knocked.

Bucky gave a smile as he let him in. "You'll catch cold out there." He steered Steve towards the radiator and stepped into the tiny kitchen to make him a warm drink. Steve sat on a footstool and watched him, noticing how the undershirt showed off muscles he would never have, the trim waist and the easy way Bucky carried himself. He made a quick adjustment of his pants before his friend came back.

"Here you go." Bucky handed him a mug. Steve put his hands over Bucky’s and caught his eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath. Bucky looked away and knelt behind him, rubbing his arms for warmth while Steve sipped his drink. Taking a moment of boldness he leaned in and kissed the back of Steve's neck.

Steve sighed and angled his head to give him more room. The tiny apartment was nearly dark, save the lights of the city. Bucky's arms circled his waist and drew him closer, still mouthing his skin. Steve put down the mug and let Bucky warm him, inside and out.

Turning, Steve captured his lips. Bucky held him tighter as he kissed him in return. But after a long minute he pulled back and looked Steve in the eyes. "What are we doing?" There was the slightest tremor in his voice.

Reaching up, Steve touched his cheek. "What we both want, Bucky. It's always been you and me."

Silence stretched between them. Steve hoped Bucky wouldn't pull farther away. Whatever this was, it felt right. He dropped his hand and squeezed his friend’s, watching him. "Can I suck you off?" whispered Bucky.

Steve's breath caught. He nodded and moved towards the armchair. Bucky knelt between his legs and looked up at him, hands on Steve's thighs. Hardly daring to believe this was happening, Steve opened up his pants. He was well aware he was small everywhere, but Bucky didn't say anything as he placed a kiss on the head of his cock.

Running a hand through Bucky's hair, Steve tried to remember to breathe. Bucky’s tongue was warm and wet as he licked up his shaft before swallowing him down.

"Bucky," Steve moaned, mind reeling as he arched against him, squeezing his shoulder. He'd never felt anything so amazing. Pleasure shot through him, leaving him gasping.

Bucky pulled off and put a hand on his thin chest. "Steve. Breathe for me." His tone was sharp with worry.

Opening his eyes, Steve gave him a goofy grin. "That feels amazing."

Bucky smiled back, still with worry in his eyes as he stroked him with his hand.

Steve leaned forward to kiss him, tugging at Buckys pants. Bucky rolled to his feet and stepped back. "Are you sure that's...?"

"I'm not glass," growled Steve. He got to his feet and pushed Bucky back into the armchair, straddling his lap and kissing him again.

Moaning softly, Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock while he rolled his hips against him. Bucky squeezed his hips, mumbling encouragement against his lips. Steve tugged his hair with his other hand, pulling his head back to mouth his throat, feeling his pulse jump under his tongue.

Bucky's hand went around Steve’s cock. For a few long minutes the flat was full of panting breaths and the sound of skin on skin. Steve could feel himself getting close, the heat of Bucky's hand branding him. He pulled him in for another kiss as he crashed into his orgasm, Bucky following him close behind.

Bucky took two handfuls of hair and kissed him hard, stealing his breath. Steve felt his heart ache as he pulled back, still panting as he studied Bucky's eyes. So many things unspoken between them. Bucky leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. He urged him up and Steve found his feet, offering him a hand up.

"It's not too late to go down the hall for a shower," Bucky adjusted his clothes.

"Naw. Let's go to bed." Steve gave him a smile and headed for the bedroom, knowing Bucky would always be right behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's going to be longer, Not sure where it's going.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
